bitfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Off-Topic/@comment-27160766-20160618223924/@comment-28601890-20160626224229
meine halbwertige analyse runde 1: hinrunde horst jones - rückrunde nicstar211 im ersten part von horst flasht sehr wenig...den vergleich mit dem weihnachtsmarkt finde ich sehr amüsant, hab ich so noch nie gehört, die endline ist cool. wirklich cool. sonst sehr viel allgemeine kritik, die aber nicht besonders aussagekräftig ist. zweiter part ebenso. die selbstmord-line vlt noch, aber da gabs ja eine schon sehr sehr SEHR ähnliche bei arroganz...also, im endeffekt, ziemlich belanglose runde. zwei drei highlights, aber ansonsten...der rest ist nicht direkt schlecht, aber...eben komplett belanglos. wie hat der nicstar das wohl gekontert? überraschend heftig, zunächst. die zwei opener sind dope. aber danach...weihnachtsmarkt konter sehr uninspiriert und verzweckt...bei horst reimt sich nichts mit vielen verzeckten silben, es reimt sich bei ihm einfach gar nichts mit vielen silben. dazu später, aber vor allem nach deinem zweiten part, nicstar, kannst du es dir nicht mehr herausnehmen, jemandem zweckreime vorzuwerfen. egal, weiter...nictsar hat wohl keine ahnung, was man auf einem weihnachtsmarkt macht...klar, auf manchen gibt es kinderkarusells, aber...das ist jetzt nichts naheligendes, das man primär mit einem solchn assoziieren würde, also...nicht cool, zu weit hergeholt. musik...meh, schon naheligender, aber...naja. und wieso fixierst du dich auf den weihnachtsmarkt? des weiteren nimmt nic es sich heraus, zu beweisen, dass ihm die redewendung "große töne spucken", ein synonym für "angeben", fremd ist. das geht so auch in einem textturnier klar, obschon man in einem solchen natürlich nicht spricht, was von nic selbst später noch widerlegt werden soll. und was genau hat die physik damit zu tun? wäre höchstens ein logikfehler, wenn es einer wäre. konjunktiv. ist aber nicht. horsts lines sind zwar nicht gut, aber logisch falsch würde ich sie nicht nennen. die nächste line mit dem chronischen selbstmord ist aber cool, zumal "chronischer selbstmord" der tatsächliche name des phänomens und nicht, wie von mir zunächst angenommen, ein unglaublicher zewckreim ist. also...gute sache nic, gute sache. aber kinderbesteck? *seufz* nic, den reim hast du da wirklich gebraucht, hm? wo kontert das? wo hat das bezug? vielleicht auf das buttermesser? gott. -.-' die nächsten lines mit aldi und so sind cool. die nächsten zwei...mhm, gehen klar, die abschlusslines des parts sind aber wieder sehr gelungen, guter abschluss. des parts. denn der abschluss der runde ist ein absturz sondergleichen. nicstar, warum? den punkt hättest du doch locker bekommen...aber dann hackst du sage und schreibe 10 zeilen lang darauf herum, dass er eine zeile von arroganz übernommen hat. und wenn wir ehrlich sind...das als konter zu nehmen, also "scheißrapper zerhacken - suizid" ist ja mal naheliegend as fuck. das könnte sogar eine doppelschöpfung sein (nicht, dass ich das wirklich glaube, aber um himmels willen, mach darum doch nicht so ein theater, mein gott) das alles dann noch in einer unglaublich verzweckten, unnötigen reimkette ohne inhalt. und die zeilen darauf sind auch kein kunststück. achja, das "rappende kind"? dachte, in textturnieren wird nicht gesprochen? wo seid ihr, gesetze der physik? ;) und danach...achja, "unauffällig wie ein atombombenanschlag" finde ich aber sehr witzig. leider verzweckt, aber echt witziger vergleich. ^^ und...dir ist schon klar, dass nur ich meinen gastpart nicht mitbewerten darf, oder? weil den hast du vollkommen ungekontert stehen lassen. die anderen werden das wohl miteinbeziehen. also haben wir hier belanglose runde mit so zwei, drei highlights gegen teils cool, teils normal, andere hälfte absturz bis zum geht nicht mehr. diese runde geht in meinen augen...als draw aus. das nimmt sich so gegenseitig. aber, witzigerweise, vergleichsweise knapp. horsts runde war definitiv nichts, was man gut nennen kann. aber nicstars machwerk, grundgütiger, das war grauenvoll. der letzte part ist eine katastrophe. runde 2: hinrunde nicstar211 - rückrunde horst jones nic beginnt mal okay...keine wirklichen angriffe, aber okay. der erste wirkliche angriff erfolgt durch die bbk line, nachdem nicstar eindrucksvoll demonstriert hat, dass er das wort "gutheißen" scheinbar nicht kennt. dann folgt ein interessanter fakt über raubvögel, der absolut nicht puncht (erwähnen heißt nicht punchen, kollege), gefolgt von einem johnny depp themenblock, der sehr...zweischneidig ist. zum einen wirkt das mit dem hut sehr sehr erzwungen. ich sehe das eher als indiana jones referenz, und...es wäre was anderes, wenn johnny depp den mal gespielt hätte, aber so...und das alles nur, um ihn als "depp" zu bezeichnen...die "hut ab"-line ist aber dann echt, echt cool. die jermaine jones line ebenfalls, also...guter abschluss für einen nicht allzu guten part. part zwei...hab von diesem toony noch nie gehört. hättest du nicht haftbefehl oder so sagen können, ich schätze nämlich mal, dass das darauf abzielt, dass er ein schlechter texter ist, denn wir wissen: rappen in einem textturnier ist gegen die gesetze der physik. ;) aber die vierte line hat dann wieder was cooles an sich, die zwei danach sind verzweckt und unnötig, die zwei danach sind einfach nur unnötig. okay, weiter...wieso holst du dir popcorn? ist seine runde etwa unterhaltung für dich? moment, das macht sinn. dann, ist das wohl nicht nur ein zweckreim auf vollhorst? weil die vollhorst line ist cool. stumpf, aber cool. die nächsten vier haben dann wieder null angriff und sind verzweckt zum umfallen. echt jetzt? "niveaulines"? und...danach beweist nicstar uns allen, dass ihm die bedeutung des wortes "einheitlich" völlig fremd ist. die lines danach sind aber...okay, die letzte ist ganz witzig. fazit: runde ist okay...okay mit schwenk ins negative, weniger belanglos als die hinrunde des gegners. das sollte ich hier mal erklären: gar keinen eindruck zu hinterlassen ist manchmal besser, als einen schlechten. denn schlechter hebt guten wieder auf, belanglosigkeit steht einfach nur da und wird nicht beachtet. merken! und wie hat der horst das wohl gekontert? die ersten vier lines sind cool. er hat zwar den sinn der bbk ine nicht ganz...verinnerlicht, aber der konter mit dem shredder ist ganz cool. keine ahnung, wer boateng ist, aber ich schätze, ein fußballer. klappt natürlich nicht so schön wie jermaine jones in der hinrunde, wegen des namens, beziehungsweise deren fehlender ähnlichkeit, aber...naja, puncht halt doch zurück. der "name ist programm" konter danach ist irgendwie witzig. horst hat wohl nicht geblickt, was "dein name ist programm" genau bedeutet, aber das so zu kontern ist irgendwie innovativ. gefällt. die nächsten lines sind dann okay, die mit dem youtuber ist unglaublich billig und auf fremdscham level, aber der abschluss mit noch einer fußball-line...ist wieder okay. rettet den part nicht, aber der muss auch gar nicht gerettet werden, eine fußball line hätte zwar gereicht, aber...geht schon klar. part zwei beginnt wieder mit einem echt coolen konter in der zweiten line. dann ein äußerst uninspirierter texterszene konter...mhm, apored also, na gut. danach patrick star...ja, geht durch, naheliegend und - again - wenig inspiriert, aber legitim...und dann diese seestern-sache. das dürfte wohl das beste wortspiel sein, dass hier jemals wer gebracht hat (gut, das will wenig heißen, aber nichtsdestotrotz üüüüüübelst genial). jemand, der betrunken ist, sieht sterne...seh stern -> seestern, zudem dann noch die bereits etablierte ähnlichkeit zu patrick, der genau wie nic ein "star" im namen hat...wow. toll. der rest ist dann wieder okay, trotz des kleinen grammatik-errors bei "gar nicht vorhanden". ich würd das eigentlich nicht erwähnen, aber nachdem du ja deinem gegner einen deutschkurs nahelegst, und das keine drei zeilen später, ist das unverzeihlich. die abschluss-line ist dann aber wieder ganz witzig. alles in allem: horst ist überlegen. fazit mein punkt für das battle geht an horst jones. 1:0. nachwort horst, deine technik ist, so leid es mir tut, in den meisten fällen schrott. du schreibst da zwar schön alles in blockschrift, aber dadurch reimen sich dinge wie "endstation" und "diskussion" auch nicht mehr als vorher. ziemlich konstant einsilbig und, das scheint dir nicht ganz klar zu sein...wenn ein wort zwischen zwei anderen steht, lässt sich das für den reim nicht einfach ausblenden. arbeite daran. nic, deine technik ist das marginal geringere übel. zwar hast du viele silben, und die reimen sich auch, aber ach du schande, du verzweckst echt alles. und wirfst dann genau das dem gegner vor. in diesem battle war das wieder echt schlimm, also BITTE achte da in zukunft mehr drauf, du kannst mehr als das und das wissen wir beide. nächstes mal vielleicht etwas früher anfangen zu schreiben, hm? kein allzu hohes niveau in diesem battle, ich erwarte von demjenigen von euch, der weiterkommt, eine halbfinal-würdige leistung...also was deutlich besseres als das hier. peace out.